Rodeaux and Chita
Rodeaux (ロデュウ, Rodeaux?) and Chita (チータ, Chita?) are members of the Faudo cult and one of the main opponents in the Faudo arc. Their abilities are based on wings. Chita is a teenage girl who lost an eye, leading to her boyfriend leaving her and she herself becoming a depressed shut-in. Ever since she met Rodeaux, a very strong and arrogant mamodo, he had been demanding that she get stronger. He also gives her a mask to cover the injury, which Chita points out causes people to be even more afraid of her. At some point, they join Riou to release Faudo in order to get it's power for themselves. Rodeaux is also shown to be very resistant to spells at many points, as he survived when he was attacked by Kiyo's constant attacks after he was defeated in Faudo's brain room. They are first seen in a cave with Papipurio and Lupa, telling them to recruit Rein. They encounter Zatch and company when they, as well as Purio and Lupa, attack Rein and Kairu for not wishing to join them. Rodeaux was able to overpower them until Rein goes into his final form and was able to keep up with him. But Rodeaux gains the upperhand and is prepraped to use his ultimate spell when Kairu interupts them with his energy. Rodeaux isn't able to keep up with Rein and prepares to use Dioga Ragyuru. But it doesn't match Rein's ultimate spell, and they are defeated. He later goes to recruit Wonrei and Lien when Riou places his curse on Lien. After a short battle, he convinces them that the only way for Lien to survive Riou's curse was to release Faudo. They reluctantly agree to go with them. Rodeaux and Chita are seen with the rest of Riou's group about to break Faudo's lock. Chita comments about how Riou's partner is still hiding when he is about to cast his ultimate spell. Using Dioga Ragyuru along with the others' spells, they manage to break the lock. Like the others, they were stunned by Faudo's ressurection. When they see Riou in the sky, he and Keith immediately attack him with their spells in order to take control of Faudo, but it turned to be a holograph. When Riou offers to spare those who become his minoins, they join the others, waiting for their chance to take over Faudo. Rodeaux's role changes from the manga and the anime: Anime Rodeaux is stationed in the first room to the Brain. He is distracted by Wonrei, who chooses to fight him, while the rest of Kiyo's group go toward the brain. During the battle, Wonrei completely overwhelms Rodeux. Rodeux realizes he must use Faudo's power to win against Wonrei. He uses Faudo's power to create clones of himself and overwhelimingly attacks Wonrei and Li-en. But Wonrei once again gains the upper hand. Rodeaux realizing he will lose, infests Faudo's power into Chita to increase his spells power. Rodeaux uses Dioga Ragyuru and Wonrei counters with Rao Diboren. The attacks cause a huge explosion and Wonrei's book is burnt in the process. He then intrudes on Zatch and Riya's fight with Gyaron with a captured Li-en and reiterating a story of how Wonrei begged him for life. After Zatch intimidates him into telling the real story, the captured Li-en reveals "herself" to be Zaruchimu, who slices Rodeaux's book in half for his weakness. Manga When Zeno takes over, Rodeaux gains Godufa power and is stationed in the control room itself, being one of the strongest, along with Jedun. Rodeaux was tasked by Zeno to capture Kanchome, Umagon, Tia, and Momon and trap them in the pillars. During the battle he was defeated a few times but with each defeat absorbing more Faudo liquid and coming back in a more powerful form. He was succesful in his tasks, but when Kiyo woke up, he stood no match against Zatch's new powers. After a barrage of attacks from Kiyo, he lies on the floor while they turn their attention to Zeon. After a while, when Dufort run out of heart energy attcking Tia's Chaziru Seoshidon, Zeno commands Rodeaux to finish off the group. But he doesn't like following his orders so Rodeaux switches from Zeno's side to Zatch's and goes to attack Zeno. The Faudo cells inside Rodeaux to make his body parts dissapear, due to Godufa's contract that if he attacks Faudo's master he will disintergrate. Chita tries to stop him from attacking Zeno realizing the contract, but Rodeaux ignores her and goes to attack Zeon again. He tells Chita that he's hated her for being so depressed and letting one injury change her life. When his limbs start to attack him, he rips them off. He says he is not letting the disfigurerations change him. He advises Chita to "Live strong. Believe in yourself... Your wounds mean nothing... Laugh more, stand up straight... fall in love..." Purio then burns his book so he can return to the mamodo before he is killed by Faudo's cells. As he vanishes, Rodeaux uses his strongest spell, Dioga Ragyūru, one last time to destroy Zeno's transforming cloak. Purio notices him smile before he vanishes. Chita is later seen as a nurse without her mask, implying she moved past her injury like Rodeaux wanted her to do. During the final fight with Clear Note, Rodeaux can be seen supporting Zatch along with the other mamodo. Chita is also shown to have recieved a letter from Rodeaux. In the mamodo world, Rodeaux is in what seems to be a very tense school, with Keith, Bari and Tsaoron. Rodeaux is seen in a picture with all mamodo pictured by Zatch given to Kiyo. Spells Ragyuuru: Fires black blades from his wings. (Attack) Ragyuuga: His wings turn into a beam-like corkscrew-spear (Attack) Ganzu Ragyuuru: His wings turn into gun turrets that fire on the enemy. (Attack) Ragyuuru Rosudo: His wing merge to form one giant wing-blade. (Attack) Garuragyuuruga: His wings turn into a giant, corkscrew-spear. (Attack) Giron Ragyuuru: His wings shoot many large arrows. (Attack) Dio Baooru Ragyuuga: His wings turn into giant concentrated beams. (Attack) Gigano Ragyuuru: Fires larger black blades from his wings. (Attack) Dioga Ragyuuru: More powerful version of Gigano Ragyuru, and Rodeaux's strongest spell. (Attack) Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Mamodo Category:Faudo Arc Characters Category:Faudo Cultist Category:Male Characters Category:Golden Book Mamodo